Demons
by zx14ninja
Summary: Toushirou has only ever know pain and missery, he is tormented and feared by the other souls of the rukongia, that is until he meets girl who brings him to the light, horribal summery story is hopefuly better, please reivew: I do not own Bleach
1. Chapter 1: Night

**Warnings: **this fic has lots of abuse, specify to Toushirou

**Setting:** Soul Society-Rukongai

**Time**: before Toushirou and Momo become Soul Reapers

The tiny boy sat shivering with fear in the dark corner of the run down shack. He was an odd child to say the least; he had beautiful silver hare and large blue-green eyes, eyes which were wide with terror as he stared at the drunken figure standing menacingly in front of him.

"You worthless, ungrateful little . . ." the drunken man snarled as the child curled himself closer to the wall.

"I never should have taken you in! You . . . you . . . Demon!"

A hand reached out and grabbed the boy harshly by the arm and jerked him up right.

"I should have left you to die!" The man shouted in the boy's face before throwing him cruelly to the ground. The child hit the floor hard and couldn't stop the gasp that escaped his lips as pain shot through his already abused body. He cried out again when the man kicked him viciously in the stomach, before proceeding to beat the poor boy senseless throughout the night.

_Author note: _I know it's kinda short but it will be longer later (I hope),this is my first fic and I would greatly appreciate some reviews


	2. Chapter 2: Names

**Author's note**: I know that, as souls, the people in the Rukongia don't actually eat or anything, but apparently in my happy little world they do, and I figured that, given they way Rangiku likes to drink that others would as well. Also I realize just how horrible the name of the tavern is, but it was the only thing I could come up with. Please review, and I do not own Bleach.

Thoughts are in italics

* * *

He awoke in pain and sighed softly to himself before forcing himself to stand. Staggering slightly he made his as silently as possible over to the pantry to begin making breakfast for the Master.

Soon the Master began to stir in his sleep and the child hurried to complete his task, lest he receive another brutal beating. He heard the Master rising form his bead cursing venomously about his hangover.

"Breakfast had better be done boy!" the Master snarled

The child nodded and hurriedly set the plate on the table, before scurrying to a corner of the small house. He watch hungrily as the Master finished the last bite before quickly moving to clean the plate.

"Hurry up boy!" the Master barked "Its time to open the tavern and you will regret it if your late!"

"Yes Master" he replied meekly and followed his master out the door.

By midday the Masters tavern called the Black Dragon_,_ was quite busy and the small child found himself overwhelmed. He was the only help the Master employed after all, the Master didn't have to pay him and the Master could work him to death and no one would notice or care.

The boy closed his eyes for a second as he tried to drag the heavy water bucket that was almost as big as he was, to the village well a crossed the Market place. This was not going very well and the situation became even worse when a rock hit the back of his shoulder hard. He turned to see some of the local children, all of which were holding rocks and had evil grins on their faces.

Another rock hit him in the head, while another hit him square in the chest. Blood obscured his vision and he closed his eyes and waited for the next blow but it never came.

"Hey!" the voice of a young girl rang out. The boy opened his eyes to see a girl a little older than himself standing in front of him facing his tormentors.

"What do you thing your doing!?!?" she demanded angrily. The other children simply looked at the ground and mumbled something in response.

"Shame on all of you, picking on him just because he's different!" she shouted and the others looked even more embarrassed.

"Now get lost! All of you!" the girl commanded and one by one the others quickly left the area.

Only then did she turn to face him, she had black hair pulled back into pigtails and warm brown eyes, eyes that spoke of kindness and love, two things he had had so little of in his short pain filled life.

"Sorry about them." she said gently, sensing his fear and confusion. She took a step towards him and he backed away.

"Where are your parents? Do you have any family?"

He shook his head before turning and once again began making his way to the well.

A few seconds later the girl was suddenly walking along side him.

"Are you going to the well?" she asked

He nodded trying to figure out what she could possibly want.

"I see" she said, looking at the bucket that was clearly too big for such a small child to carry. In one quick motion she had snatched the bucket out of his hands. He turned to face her; both surprised and angry, wondering if this seemingly benign girl was really just another tormentor. But she smiled at him.

"I'll carry it for you; you're much too little to be carrying such a large bucket, especial when it's filled with water."

He blinked, not sure how to respond, by now they had reached the well and the girl quickly began lowering the bucket into the deep well.

"My name's Momo, by the way, Hinamori Momo. What's yours?" she asked as she reeled the bucket back up, now filled with water.

Now he was truly confused, no one had ever helped him before, no one had ever stood up for him; no one had ever cared enough to ask him what his name was. His name was the only thing he could say way his, it was his only possession and now he was afraid to tell her, afraid that he would some how lose the only thin he had by telling this sweet girl in front of him his name, he was always afraid. _Perhaps, _a comforting voice seemed to whisper inside him, _this is a chance to stop being afraid, perhaps this is a chance to become free_. The boy closed his eyes and took a deep shuddering breath.

"Toushirou," he said in a voice that was barely about a whisper "I'm Hitsugaya Toushirou."


	3. Chapter 3: Friends

Chapter three!

* * *

Momo threaded her way quickly through the crowed market place, heading for the well where she usually met Toushirou. Several months had passed since she had stopped the other children for bulling him and the two of them had become very close friends.

She reached the well only to find that her silver haired friend had now yet come.

"Momo" came a quite voice behind her; she turned and fought the grimace that threaded to come to her lips. Toushirou was truly a pathetic sight, he was horribly thin, and his skin seemed to be stretched to tightly over his bones, his face had a gaunt look to it with his hollow cheeks and on the whole he had a skeletal appearance. Then of course there was the multitude of bruises, burns, and cuts that he had all over his body which his thin tattered clothing failed to hid.

As she gazed at her pitiful friend her mind went to the reason he was in this situation.

According to Toushriou his "Master" as he called the owner of The Black Dragon, had taken him out of the "goodness of his heart" (Momo was of the firm belief that the man had no such thing), apparently risking eternal damnation because Toushirou with his pure white hair was considered by most of the residents of the Rukongia as a demon.

Momo snorted in disgust, his so called "benevolent" Master, was more of a demon then Toushirou would ever be.

"Momo?"

She blinked realizing she had been spacing out and forced herself back to reality.

"Sorry Shiro-chan, I was spacing out"

He scowled at her "I told you not to call me that"

Momo laughed and gently ruffled his hair, causing his scowl to deepen, before taking the water bucket away from him.

After she had filled the bucket the two of them began heading back towards the tavern, Momo carrying the sloshing bucket of water with the exhausted Toushirou walking lifelessly beside her.

"Has it been really bad?" she asked softly

"I guess" he said with a shrug "not like it really matters."

"Of course if matters! He shouldn't be allowed to treat you this way!"

Toushirou shrugged his shoulders again.

"It is what it is" he said softy as they ascended the steps of the Black Dragon. Momo frowned and opened her mouth to argue but Toushirou stopped her by taking back the bucket of water.

"I better go before Master becomes angry."

She watched him turn and stagger inside the tavern, weighed down by the heavy water bucket.

_I will find away to set you free, I promise you, I will set you free. _

Toushirou made his way through the crowed tavern, struggling under the weight of a tray filled with sake. The Mater was not pleased with him Toushirou knew it was partly because of how much for him to fetch the water of late. Then of course there was the fact that business was not going well, or at lest not well enough to pay for all the sake the Master consumed. That was reason for that sudden increase in beatings.

Toushirou had a sickening feeling that tonight would be another bad night.

He was right, unfortunately, upon reaching home the Master immediately grad him by the hair and shoved him roughly up against the wall.

"You're absoultly useless!" the Master shouted, slamming his fist into Toushirou stomach.

"This is the last straw! You had better hope that in one weeks time things have gotten better, otherwise you're going to be the next item on the market!"

At the sound of these words Toushiro felt himself going cold form terror, he knew the Master would do it; he was going to be sold. _Oh gods,_ _what am I going to tell Momo?_ Was the only coherent thought that his panic filled mind could produce, what oh, what was he going to tell his one and only friend?

_

* * *

_

Authors note:

I have know idea what kind of slavery poor Shiro is going to be sold into, so I figured that the reader could come to their own conclusions on that one ^_^. Next chapter Toushriou meets someone new. Also i hope to make the next chapter longer. Thank you to all of reviewed, I appreciate it very much. To all who have not review please do so. 


	4. Chapter 4: Goodbyes

Thoughts: _italicized_

Hyorinmaru (not yet known to Toushirou): _italicized and underlined_

Thank you for reading, please enjoy

* * *

The next day when Toushirou went to met Momo at the well as usual he found that she was not alone. An old woman was standing with her. The old looked up at him as he cautiously approached the pair and said "Look here Momo, is that the boy that you've been talking about nonstop for the past few months?"

Momo nodded excitedly before running forward and gently took the nervous boy's hands. He looked up at her with a mixture of fear and confusion.

"Don't be frightened Shiro, Granny won't hurt you, she just wants to meet you, right Granny?"

The old woman nodded before holding out a hand and beckoned him closer. Toushirou obeyed mostly because he had learned the hard way that disobedience meant sever punishment. He kept his head down as he came to stand in front of the elderly lady.

"My, my, what pretty white hair you have, although I'm sure you would rather it be any other color." She said with a slight chuckle. Toushirou stayed quite and kept his eyes fixed on this toes, this he had found was the best course of action when faced with questions or comments he didn't know how to respond to.

The old woman chuckled again at the boy's mute silence and at his determination to memorize his feet. She gently placed her fingers under his chin, causing the pale face to look up.

Granny smiled at the startled emerald eyes.

"There now, I'm not so scary, am I?"

She could feel the boy trembling now, the look in his eyes begged for someone, anyone to love him. _Oh you poor, poor boy _Granny thought to herself as she gazed into his beautiful, yet pain filled eyes, _this so called "Master" of yours has a lot to answer for._

Granny's eyes traveled down his abused body, taking in the ragged cloth, the protruding rids and the burses and cuts, feeling even more anger and distain towards the man the boy, according to Momo, called Master.

"Toushirou, right?" she asked and he nodded.

"Well Toushirou, I know that the Black Dragon is closed today, has this Master of yours sent on any errands?"

"N-no, Mistress" Toushirou replied weakly, feeling his confusion rise again.

"Not Mistress, Child," the old woman chided gently.

"I have never been, nor will be any ones Mistress, you may call me Granny." She told him firmly, but gently, sensing that all it would take was one harsh word and this fragile boy in front of her would shatter.

"As I was saying," Granny continued, "Since you have no errands, and your Master is undoubtedly getting drunk, why don't you spend the day with me and Momo?"

Toushirou's eyes widened in surprise "I…I…b-but" he spluttered, unsure of what to do, sure that this was forbidden, after all he was a demon, right? Everyone said he was, so it must be true, right? And demons should not be around such good, kind people because the demon would taint them and bring them nothing but grief, he had heard this so many times that he had long ago come to believe it.

"I c-can't" he finally managed to say, his tiny, thin frame trembling violently.

"Why not?" Granny asked in a calm but rather sharp voice

"I c-can't b-because I'm a d-demon, and I d'don't want to t-taint either of you!" he cried, struggling against the flow of tears that threatened to over come him.

"What nonsense is this?!?" Granny exclaimed. "My dear child your "Master" is more of a demon then for treating you this way than you ever will be." She told him bluntly, behind Toushirou he heard Momo make a noise of agreement and he jumped, having forgotten she was there.

"Come Toushriou, you look like you're in serious need of both a good meal and of some affection." Granny patted him soothingly on the arm before gently wrapping her arm around his shoulders and began leading him away from the well.

Toushirou, not knowing what else to do allowed her to do so, but he could not shake the anxious, frightened feeling in the pit of his stomach. _Easy, little one, it is doubtful that either this old woman or Momo will do anything to harm you_the comforting voice of him dreams whispered. He felt a gentle touch on his arm and looked up to see Momo smiling at him warmly.

"Its ok Toushirou, everything will be ok." She told him.

He nodded numbly, feeling very overwhelmed, but he trusted Momo, after all she had never lied to him, and she had never hurt him.

Granny and Momo took him to a house that was just outside the border of the village. The house was very different form the Masters, the house was clearly cared for and even had a small gardened in the front. The Masters home on the other hand was falling apart.

As they lead him up the stairs and into the house Toushirou couldn't help but to also notice the atmosphere was one of warmth and welcome unlike the Masters which was filled with tension, anger, fear and pain.

"Here you are," Granny said, speaking foe the first time since leaving the well.

"Why don't you and Momo take a seat over there while I make us some tea." Gently nudging him over to where two futons were laying.

He paused nervously, looking around for reassurance and felt Momo slip her hand into his and pulled him over to the futons.

Gingerly he sat down next to her, gazing around the one room house with wide eyes.

The two sat in silence until Granny came over carrying a plate of fresh bread and a cup of tea which she placed in front of Toushirou before turning and fetching both her own and Momo's cups.

Granny smiled at Toushirou as she settled herself down. Poor Toushirou was eyeing the plate of bread hungrily but seemed to be too afraid to eat any.

"Go ahead dear, eat."

He glanced up at her, before tentatively taking a piece of bread.

* * *

One hour later

Momo gently laid a blanket over her sleeping friend. He looked undeniably cute when he slept with his tiny hands curled loosely into fist resting beside his face.

"Do you like him Granny?" Momo asked, trying to be as discreet as possible so as to not give away her plan.

Granny of course was not fooled and sighted before walking over and encircling the young girl in her arms.

"If there was any possible way for me to set him free I would do so in a heartbeat." She told her.

"What are you saying? That he can't just stay here?!" Momo asked in a voice thick with unshed tears.

"I'm so sorry Momo, I really am but there's nothing I can do."

Upon hearing this Momo let out a soft sob, turning to bury her face into her Grandmother's kimono.

Granny patted her back soothingly.

Neither of them was aware that the silver haired sleeper was listening the whole time.

As darkness began to fall over the Soul Society Toushirou quietly stood and silently make his way over to one of the cupboards. He shifted through the contents until he found what he looking for.

Then he turned to gaze at the two occupants of the house, now asleep.

This would probably be the last time he ever saw them, Master would be beyond furious when he returned.

Toushirou walked over to the futons and placed the note next to Momo's head, she would be sure to find it. He gave them one last look before silently leaving the house.

Once he was outside he began to run. He had decided not to tell either of them he was going to be sold; he didn't want to burden them. Toushirou knew that no matter what happened to him that he would never forget them, they had given him hope which was more than anyone had ever given him before.

He told himself that he was content with his choices and with his life but could not help but to notice the tears that filled his eyes, blurring his vision as he ran.

* * *

The next morning Momo awoke to find the note lying beside her head.

Thank you,

Goodbye.

That was all it said but to Momo it said so much more.

"Momo, is everything alright?" She heard Granny asked from what seemed like very far away.

"No," She whispered, still staring at the note.

She finally looked up at Granny, silent tears running down her face.

"Toushirou is gone, he said his last goodbye."

_

* * *

_

Authors note:

I probably won't update tomorrow, seeing as how it will be Christmas, but I will try. There are at least two more chapters to go, thank you all who have reviewed and to those who haven't please do so. Thanks, Merry Christmas 


	5. Chapter 5: Time

Chapter 5!!!!!!!!!! Enjoy ^_^

* * *

He lay in the dark cellar, how long he had been there he didn't know, he had lost all sense of time.

Upon arriving home Toushirou had found his Master just as angry as he had feared. After receiving the most brutal beating that was by far the worst he had ever received, he had been thrown in to the cellar and had been there ever since, waiting.

Waiting for when the Master would open the door, drag him out, and sell him to the highest bidder. Toushirou knew that it had to be soon, his time was quickly running out.

* * *

Momo stood anxiously at the well waiting for the tiny white-haired child that she knew was not coming. It had been six days since Toushirou had come over. Six days and she had not seen him since then. She turned her gaze to the Black Dragon tavern; she stared at it for a few seconds before making up her mind.

In almost a dream like state she began to walk in the direction of the tavern.

"Hey Momo, come hang with us, the white-haired freak is not coming back." One of the kids told her, falling in step beside her.

Momo completely ignored him and soon he ran off with a shrug. Soon after Momo ascended the steps of the Black Dragon as she had many times before with Shirou-chan. She had never actual been inside the place but she knew where she would find the man she sought.

She paused for a moment inside the door, allowing her eyes to a just to the dimly lit, crowed tavern, before moving on through the crowed to the bar.

Once there she climb a stool and came face to face with the man she sought, Toushirou's "Master"

"Are you the owner of this place?"

The man turned in surprise to see the young girl standing on a stool.

"Eh? Yes, but what are you doing here young'n? Afraid we don't serve kiddies here." The men and women sitting close by roared with laughter but Momo ignored them.

"I could careless about what you do or don't serve here." She told him coolly, quickly shutting up the laughers.

"Well then what do you want?" the Master asked, becoming agitated.

"I want to know what you've done with Toushirou." She told him, ignoring the agitation in his voice.

"The boy? You're here about the little demon? What the hell could you possibly want with him?"

Momo glared at him "He's not a demon, and it doesn't matter what I want with him."

"You're right, it doesn't, look girl tomorrow he's going to be gone and your better off not hanging out with his kind, now run along and go play with some decent kids."

Momo stiffed as he patted her head.

"What do you mean gone?" she persisted, determined to find out. The Master sighted seeing that she was not going to be deterred.

"He's going to be sold, there, happy now?"

Momo found that she could only nod; she slipped of the stool and left the tavern.

A man wearing a pink flower kimono and a sun hat sat his drink down on the bar counter, thinking about what he had just heard. He had a feeling he knew what that little girl was going to try to do, he also knew that the chances of he pulling it off where slim, that is, unless she had help.

Momo ran along the path that she hoped would take her to the Master's house. She had never gone there before, and Toushirou had warned her not to, but encase her plan failed she need to see him one last time.

She rounded a corner, panting, and came to a run down shack that stood apart from the other house. He heart beat faster as she approached the run down building.

"S-shirou?" she called as she tentatively made her way to the shack.

"Toushirou?" she called out again, a little louder this time.

"M-momo?!"

Momo froze her foot on the steps.

"Toushirou! Where are you?" Momo looked around, searching for the owner of the disembodied voice.

"Down here, in the cellar."

Quickly Momo ran to the locked cellar doors, which were outside the house. She knelt beside them, trying to see into the cellar through the crack between the doors.

"Toushirou, you there?"

"Yeah, but what are you doing here?!? It isn't safe!"

"I came to tell you that I'm going to save you." She told him, giving up on trying to see into the dark room.

"Oh Momo, you found out didn't you?" his voice sounded exasperated and tired.

"Yes I did and you have a lot to answer for. Why didn't you tell me or granny?!?!" Her voice was filled with anger and frustration.

Toushirou sighed "I didn't tell you because there's nothing you can do, your better off forgetting about me, ok?"

"It is not ok!" Momo nearly shouted.

"First of all, how could you know if we could help or not and secondly, I can't just forget you and I don't want to!" by now she was crying, the tears running down her face.

"Momo, YOU. CANNOT. HELP. ME."

"But…"

"NO!" he said in a horse voice.

"No buts, it's over Momo, now go, before you get caught and get us both in trouble."

Momo clenched her fists and considered arguing but knew that there was no point; Toushirou had made up his mind. Instead she stood and did as she was told. Even so she had not given up and tomorrow at the marked she would be there, she would prove him wrong.

* * *

Down in the dark cellar Toushirou collapsed up against the wall. He hoped that he had gotten through to her, or at least made her angry enough to not care about him. There was simply no way that she would have enough money to buy him.

Soon after Momo left, Toushirou drifted into an uneasy sleep. He was awaked by a blinding light.

"Get up boy, its time." The Master growled, grabbing him by the scuff of his neck and dragging him up the cellar stairs.

_Looks like my time has run out_.

* * *

Author's note: well it looks like I lied, there are going to be a few more chapters than I original thought. The story is coming to a close and it won't be long now. I hope everyone had a good Christmas. Thank you to all who have reviewed! Anyone that hasn't please do so!


	6. Chapter 6: Sold

Chapter 6!

* * *

Momo pushed her way through the crowded market place heading for the place where "slaves" like Toushirou where sold. Official neither the place nor the auction existed, slaves where illegal but that didn't stop it from happening and the soul reapers didn't really seem to care. This meant that even Momo knew where her friend was going to be.

Momo hadn't told Granny her plan, she knew that would Granny would not let her go and Momo was forbidden to come to these auctions anyway. What she hadn't realized was that there was a very good reason for this; Momo was a perfect target for slave traders. She was also in such a hurry that she hadn't even noticed the two men following rather closely behind her as she entered the auction building. Those same men positioned them selves directly behind her.

Toushirou was the fifth slave brought out. He stumbled out onto the platform with a large, heavy looking shackle around his neck. He went to his knees, unable to balance properly because of the shackles and chains on his ankles and wrists.

Personally Momo really thought this was overkill, after all Toushirou looked far to weak to runaway.

The auctioneer talked about him for a while (Momo paid no attention, she knew he was saying stuff she did not want to hear) and then the biding began and Momo felt despair come over her; there was no way that she would ever have such a large sum of money at her disposaly.

Her eyes met Toushirous across the crowd and his eyes widened, and he suddenly had a panicked look on his face. Get out of here, NOW!!!! He mouthed.

But Momo couldn't leave, she just couldn't.

"Sold!" The auctioneer called out and Toushirou was lead down the stairs and disappeared through a door. Momo watched him go, another even crazier plan forming in her mind. She turned and pushed her way through to the door, once again not noticing that she was being followed, only this time by just one man.

Once outside she raced around the building to the side where she knew the sold slaves had to be waiting for their new masters.

She found him standing quietly up against the wall; he looked like he was on the verge of collapsing.

"Shirou-chan!"

He looked up at her only to find himself engulfed in a tight hug.

"Baka! I told you to leave! Now go!" He tried to sound angry but ended up only sounding exhausted

"No! I'm not leaving without you!"

Toushirou was about to responded when he noticed his new Master standing a few feet away. He gulped and Momo, noticing the sudden change in him, looked around.

Toushirou's new Master was not like anything she had imaged. She has imaged him as someone how would look evil and frightening but it was difficult to see this man as either thing, especial since he was wearing a pink flower kimono

* * *

Authors note: sorry this is a short chapter but I really wanted to leave it at kinda a cliff hanger, the next chapter will be a little longer. Please review and thank you to those who have.


	7. Chapter 7: Misunderstandings

Momo gaped at the man who was presumably Toushirou's new Master, she was at a lost for words.

"Well, I'm glad to see you managed to find him rather quickly, saves Jushiro from having to follow you around."

Momo felt Toushirou's tiny body stiffen and then somehow he managed to shoulder her up against the wall, placing himself between her and his new Master.

"I won't let you take her!" he said in a voice that was cold and determined

The man blinked and looked a little surprised "Take her? Oh no, you misunderstand. . ."

"Shunsui!"

The three of them turned to face the new comer. A man with long white hair stood a few feet away.

"I suggest we take them else where and explain things there, I have a feeling that this is not the best place."

"Your probably right, well come along you two."

Toushirou and Momo glanced nervously at each other before following the two men, Toushirou's chains clanking as he walked.

They walked for about a mile before reaching a secluded outcrop of trees where the two men stopped. Toushirou promptly collapsed with his back resting against a tree. He closed his eyes and concentrated on breathing, the walk here, weighted down by the heavy chains and shackles had sapped him of what little energy he had left.

The white haired man, Jushiro, turned to Shunsui.

"I hope you got the keys, poor child shouldn't have to wear them anymore."

"Yeah I got 'em here some where." Shunsui replied at he searched his pink kimono.

Jushiro turned back to the two children in front of him. Momo had sat down next to Toushirou, wrapping her arms protectively around the exhausted boy.

"You need not be afraid" Jushiro began only to be interrupted by Shunsui's triumphed shout.

"Here you go Kiddo, this outa make you feel better." Quickly Shunsui unlocked the shackles and pulled them off. Toushirou looked up at him burly, unable to focus properly.

"Eh? You ok kid?"

Shunsui frowned and looked at Momo.

"With your permission may I carry him to your home?"

Momo's eyes widened "To my house?"

Shunsui smiled, hearing the disbelief in her voice.

"Yup, may I?"

He held out his arms. Momo stared at him for a few seconds and then she nodded.

Shunsui gently lifted Toushirou into his arms, and then he looked back at Jushiro.

"You coming?"

"I guess so, but don't you think we should at least introduce ourselves first?"

"Nah, we can do that later, after this kid is safely tucked in bed."

Jushiro sighted, but knew Shunsui was probably right and didn't argue.

Shunsui turned back to Momo.

"Lead on."

* * *

Jushiro and Shunsui sat on two futons facing the old woman who was Momo's grandmother.

Granny had been rather surprised when Momo had showed up with two men that were obviously Soul Reapers (Momo had never seen a Soul Reaper before and hadn't realized that was what they were) and that one of them was carrying a semi-conscious Toushirou.

Only after they had settled Toushirou did Granny turn to face the two strangers.

"I apologize for our intrusion into you life, but when Shunsui here over heard your granddaughter talking to the owner of the Black Dragon, well…" Jushiro began.

Granny glanced over her shoulder at the two children, both asleep, tired from the day's ordeal. She turned back to the men

"Your not ordinary Soul Reapers are you"

No, not really." Jushiro stated

"I thought not, and there's another reason for the two of you being here."

Jushiro opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Shunsui

"Your right ma'ma, I was sent here to locate a particularly large amount of spiritual pressure in this district of the Rukongia."

Granny sighted "They are two young to be taken." She told them firmly, causing both Jushiro and Shunsui to give a start of surprise. Granny smiled at the looks on their faces.

"I may not have enough spiritual powers to become a Soul Reaper, but I can sense it very well, Toushiro has enough power to become even greater than the head Captain, correct?"

The two Captains looked at each other in bewilderment and then nodded.

"I thought so, but that is a heavy burden to bear especially for on so young and so abused, let him stay with me, at least for a little while, let me love him and show him that not all people are evil."

Shunsui and Jushiro knew she was right; Toushirou was no where near ready to take up his own power.

"What about the girl, she's got a fair amount of spiritual powers herself." Shunsui said.

"Momo is also too young, and besides she is the only one who is really able to get Toushirou to open up, he trusts her much more than he trusts me."

"I see" said Jushiro "Well then we will leave them in your capable hands Miss. . . Um I'm afraid I never got your name."

Granny smiled again.

"Just call me Granny."

"Granny then, it seems to me that we have taken up enough of your time, thank you for you hospitality."

They took one last look at the sleeping children.

"Good luck" Jushiro whispered before the two of them left the house.

* * *

Authors note: Only one more chapter to go! Please review! And once again I must thank the people who have, so Thank you very very much!


	8. Chapter 8: Home

Toushirou lay on his back gazing up into the blue, cloud covered sky. In the months since he had been rescued Toushirou was finding himself having to adjust too many things. Things such as eating regular meals, and not being treated like dirt.

"Shirou-chan!"

Toushirou's temple throbbed as Momo leaned over him.

"I told you not to call me that Bed-Wetter Momo"

She laughed and laid down next to him.

"So do you like it here?"

Toushirou nodded he rolled over and felt Momo wrap her arms around him, pulling him close.

"Are you happy?" another nod.

"But your still having nightmares right?" slowly Toushirou pulled his head up to look at her, his eyes wide. He had thought that he had been successful in hiding the recurring nightmares that tormented him.

The look on his face confirmed what Momo had known all along. She smiled at him.

"Give it some time, it will get better and I will always be her for you."

"Promise?"

"Promise"

_Promise _said the calming voice in inside of him and for the first time, Toushirou smiled.

Granny watched that two children lying in the grass, smiling softly to herself. Soon all too soon they would be forced to face the burden of the power they both had, even so no matter what happened they would always have a home here with her.

"That is my promise to you, my children." She whispered

"Welcome home"

* * *

Authors note:

Well that's the last chapter; I'm planning on trying to write one with an Ichigo Toushirou paring, but I don't know when or if I actually will. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, to all who have reviewed!

Hyorimaru's voice underlined and italicized

* * *

__


End file.
